My Daughter Has A Vampire Boyfriend
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Lightning's and Sally's daughter, Ashely has a vampire boyfriend. But Ashely is keeping it a secret. But her secret is going to get spread out to her mom and dad. What is Ashely going to do when her secret get's spread out to her mom and dad?
1. Chapter 1

Sally was in Doc's clinic with Lightning. Everybody else was outside of the clinic waiting nervously. Sally wince in pain.

"Lightning! Go get Doc! It's time!" Sally shouted. Lightning raced out of the clinic.

"Doc! It's time!" Lightning yelled.

"Let's go."

Lightning and Doc raced into the clinic. Lightning got next to Sally and took her wheel. Sally looked at him. "It's ok." Lightning smiled. Sally smiled back at him. Mater was shacking nervously. When Flo heard Sally scream she jumped.

"I'm so worried about her." Flo told Sheriff.

"She'll be alright." Sheriff promised her.

A while later in the clinic Sally didn't have anymore strength. When her pressure got high she gave one more push and passed out. Luckily, she did it. The baby was already there in front of Lightning and Sally. Lightning looked at the baby and he got more closer to the baby. Doc smiled as he watched Lightning looking at the baby. "You're a father." Doc told him.

Lightning looked up at Doc. Lightning's eyes looked like if he was going to cry. He smiled at Doc and then he left. When Lightning got out of the clinic he fell down and started to cry hard. Everybody went to him. Mater was calming down Lightning.

"The baby. It's here, and I'm a father now!" Lightning cried.

"But why are you crying then?" Mater asked him.

"He's crying because he's happy." Flo explained.

"I'll take Lightning to his cone so he can calm down." Sheriff said.

So Sheriff took Lightning to his cone. Once they were at Lightning's cone Sheriff started to talk him.

"Lightning, I know how you feel."

"I don't want to race now. I want to stay here with Sally and help her with the baby."

"You know Lightning… You are making a big choice in your life. If you want to stop racing and help Sally with the baby, that's a great choice. You do what is best for you… Sally… and most importantly your baby."

"My family is what I need to take care of."

"Yes Lightning. Your family is the most important thing that you always need to take care of."

"Thank you Sheriff." Lightning thanked him.

Sheriff smiled and left. Lightning closed his door. When Lightning was going to go to sleep to calm down, he just got a great and beautiful name for the baby. "I'll tell Sally the name when I wake up." Lightning said to him self. Then he went to sleep.

Doc was in his clinic doing test's on Sally and the baby. All of Sally's test came out fine. But he placed an oxygen mask on Sally's mouth just to give her more oxygen. Doc worked more on the baby.

"Ok. The baby's fine. Lightning and Sally just need to come up with a name for her." Doc whispered to him self as he placed a blanket on the baby and left. When Doc was outside he looked over at Lightning's cone.

"Now I have to ask lightning if he could stop racing. I'll ask him tomorrow." Doc said and went to Flo's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning woke up happily to Doc's clinic. Once lightning got in the clinic he went to Sally. Lightning nudged her. Sally responded by nudging him back. Lightning and Sally both smiled at each other.

"Do you have any name for our perishes baby?" Sally asked lightning nudging him with her eyes closed.

"Mmmm… how about Ashley?"

"That's a wonderful name. Ashley McQueen."

"Yea. It is." Lightning sighted smiling.

"I love you." Sally told lightning.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to see the baby?" Sally asked him.

"Ok."

Lightning went to the crib next to Sally. He took a deep breath to calm down. He uncovered the crib and what he saw was a beautiful red Porsche with blue eyes. Lightning smiled. The baby Porsche opened it's eyes to find a red car in front of her. The baby tilted her body, like saying "Who are you?"

"Hey there, I'm your daddy. My name is Lightning McQueen, and your name is Ashley McQueen."

The baby giggled. Lightning looked into the baby's eyes. Ashley leaned on Lightning's fender. Sally chuckled as she watch Lightning and Ashley. Lightning kissed Ashley on her fender and looked at Sally.

"Our family." Was all Sally could say to lightning.

Lightning couldn't be more happier. He kissed Sally.

"I'm so happy that we already have a baby." Lightning whispered.

"But lightning… are you going to quit racing?" Sally asked him taking his wheel.

"Of course I'm going to quit racing. So I can be closer to my family and most importantly help you with Ashley."

"Lightning, I see a lot in you."

"Me too Sally, me too."

Lightning stayed in the clinic with Sally and Ashley. Later, Lightning out of the clinic. But just as he was going to open Sally stopped him.

"Lightning?"

"Sally."

"Don't leave."

"Sally I'm just going to- please?" Sally interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked getting close to her.

"I fell if I'm going to die lightning."

"Don't say that Sally. I love you. You are going live happily with Ashley and me."

"Lightning I wish I had the strength to tell you but I just don't have the strength." Sally told lightning looking down.

"Sally, look at me. If you really love me then you do have the strength to tell me, and you do love me… so tell me. Please."

"Lightning, I'm dieing."

Lightning widen his eyes. He stared at Sally with a shocked face. He shook his hood.

"No. That's not true. Sally our baby just got here! You can't be dieing." Lightning sobbed.

"I am. I'm not lying." Sally sighted.

Lightning closed his eyes tight. He frowned. Then he sighted. Lightning looked at her. Sally looked at Lightning's beautiful blue eyes.

"You should go and train. Doc told me to tell you that if you were here." Sally said.

"I'm not going to train."

"Lightning, please go and train."

"Ok."

Lightning kissed her and got out of the clinic to Willy's Butte. Lightning felt a tear sliding down his hood. He wanted to go back to Sally, but he just kept on going to Willy's Butte.

Doc was there waiting for him. Doc was driving in circles. Think of how he should tell Lightning that he can quite racing. He saw Lightning coming. "Here he comes."

"Hey Doc! There is something that I have to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Ok, first I want to quite racing. I want to help Sally and Ashley, the baby."

"That's what I also wanted to tell you Lightning." Doc smiled.

"What?"

"Ever since Ashley came I been thinking of letting you quite racing."

"Thanks Doc."

"So what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me."

"Oh yeah! Doc, Sally told me that she is going to die!"

"Let's go to the clinic!" Said Doc.

So they both went zooming to the clinic. Lightning hoped that Doc can help her. He wants Ashley to grow up with her mom and dad.


	3. Chapter 3

While Doc was inside the clinic Lightning was outside leaning on the wall hoping that Sally won't die. When he was outside he saw a red corvette in town. Lightning looked at her with a strange feeling. He saw the corvette driving toward him. He had his eyes on her, but then stopped. Once the corvette got to him, Lightning tilted his body. "She looks familiar." Lightning thought.

"Hello. What's your name." Lightning greeted.

"Hi. I'm Cindy, and you?"

"I'm Lightning McQueen."

"Lightning McQueen? Hmmm… I had a boyfriend with the same name."

"Oh! I also had a girlfriend and she had the same name as yours."

"Wow." Cindy smiled.

"So… What you doing here?" Lightning asked her.

"I'm just trying to find my boyfriend."

"Oh! What's his name? Maybe I can help you."

"His name is Lightning McQueen, just like your name."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Lightning asked her.

"Yes. Here, this was when he was in high school."

Lightning widened his eyes to see that the photo that he was looking at was him when he was in high school.

"Are you ok?" Cindy asked Lightning looking at his face.

"Umm… Cindy I think that the guy you are looking for is right here in front of you."

"What? That can't be true."

"Cindy look at the picture and me really closely."

Cindy looked at the picture and at lightning. A little while later she have just found out that the guy she was looking was really in front of her.

"Lightning?"

Lightning nodded. Cindy smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it Lightning! I thought I will never find you. But I did!"

"Well you did Cindy. But, I think I can't be with you anymore."

"What?"

"It's that I already have a wife and a baby."

"Oh, Ok. I understand." Cindy frowned.

"Hey, Cindy don't get sad. I know there is a guy that is perfect for you!"

"But Lightning I known you since middle school, and I don't think I want another guy." Cindy sobbed.

"Cindy. There is a guy here for you, and his name is Mater."

"Mater?"

"Yes. Mater is defiantly the right guy. Look, go to that gas station and wait for me there so I can introduce you to Mater." Lightning said pointing at the gas station with his tire.

"Ok. I'll see you there." Said Cindy and left.

Lightning turned around to see Sally, Ashley, and Doc behind him. Sally and Doc looked at him with smile on their lips.

"What?" Lightning said.

"About what you said of Sally dieing… well, Sally you take it from here." Doc said.

"Ok. Lightning I fooled you." Sally laughed.

"WHAT?!" Lightning screamed.

"Hey! You always fooled me when I was pregnant with Ashley." Sally reminded Lightning,

"Oh. Sorry." Lightning apologized while blushing.

Sally giggled and kissed him on the fender.

"Let's take Ashley home." Sally whispered to him.

Lightning nodded. He went to the stroller and began to take Ashley home with Sally. Lighting turned around and started to drive backward. While he was doing that he thanked Doc. Doc smiled at him, and Lightning turned around and continued to drive forward.

When Lightning, Sally and Ashley got home Sally's home turned into a big house apartment. They went inside. Lightning took Ashley to her room with Sally leading the way. They entered a pink room with books, toys, and a white crib. Sally took Ashley out of her stroller and placed her in her crib gently. Lightning placed the stroller next to the crib.

Lightning and Sally got out the room and went to the leaving room. Sally got on the sofa and Lightning turned the T.V and got next to Sally. They were watching the News. When the News started to talk about him and when he started to start racing he stopped watching the News. He looked at Sally to find her looking at him.

"Stickers, do you remember when you, Mater, Romone, Doc, and everybody else changed the Cozy Cone to a great big house for you, me, and our baby?" Sally asked Lightning.

"Yea. It was like around October. I actually wanted to start doing the house in November." Lightning said.

"Why? Since October was a great time to start working on the house."

"I don't know." Lightning smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! I know why."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do Stickers!" Sally told him.

"Ok then. Tell me why I wanted to start to do the house in November."

"Because you wanted to marry me in October." Sally answered.

"Ok, fine! You got me."

"And I will never forget that day I told you that I was pregnant." Sally leaned don him.

"What?" Lightning put a confused face.

"In January. I told you that I was pregnant and you nearly fainted." Sally giggled.

"Oh! That day. I just got super surprised, that's all." Lightning blushed.

"So who was that girl that you were talking to?" Sally asked him.

"Her name is Cindy. I used to date her in high school. Well, I just broke up with her tday. Anyways I told her that there is a great man for her here in R. Spring."

"And who's that?"

"It's Mater." Lightning replied with a smile.

"Are you going to introduce him to her?"

"Yeah. Shoot! I have to do it now. I told I'll meet her at Flo's. I got to go Sally. But I'll be back."

"Ok." Sally smiled. She gave him a kiss and watched him leave.

Lightning raced to Flo's to find Mater and Cindy. He went to Mater first.

"Hey mater."

"Yea Lightning?"

"You see that girl over there?" Lightning pointed at Cindy.

"Yea."

"Her name is Cindy. Is she pretty?" Lightning asked Mater.

"Well lightning. I say she is pretty." Mater smiled Shyly.

"So do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to get together with her?" Lightning asked Mater another question.

"Yes. But she won't like me back. I think that I'm not her guy."

"Don't you say that Mater! I'll get her to be with you."

"But- Ah! What did I say?" Lightning interrupted.

"That you will get me and Cindy together." Mater rolled his eyes.

"Ok. I'm going to her now. I know that she will want to be with you."

Lightning went to Cindy and started to talk with her. Mater started to feel nerves. He saw Cindy looking at him. Mater looked at the ground wondering if she likes him back or not. He looked up to see Lightning driving toward him with Cindy behind him.

"Cindy this is Mater. Mater this is Cindy." Lightning introduced.

"Hi." Greeted Mater.

"Hello Mater." Cindy smiled.

"SO Cindy is there something that you wanted to tell Mater?" Lightning asked her.

"Yes. Mater there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Ok. Mater I like you." Cindy told him.

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Cindy and Mater both smiled at each other. Lightning was happy for his best friend to finally find a car that he loves. Lightning saw Cindy getting next to Mater and cuddling up with him. Lightning smiled and went back to Sally.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hey Sally." Lightning called as he went to the living room.**

"**Yeah?" Answered Sally.**

"**I just want to tell you that we are going to need somebody to take care of Ashley when we can't." **

"**What are you talking about Stickers?" Sally asked smiling.**

"**I trying to say that when we don't have time to take care of Ashley we need somebody to take care of her for us."**

"**Ok. But we still have a long time until we start to have a lot of work to be done."**

**Yeah you got that right. But I'm just telling you that now so you can know." Lightning smiled.**

"**I'll keep that in mind." Laugh Sally.**

**Lightning looked at her with is blue eyes. He kept his eyes on her.**

**Sally looked at him. She was a little freak out of Lightning staring at her. She smiled shyly to Lightning. Lightning just chuckled. He went to her. Once he got to her, Sally rolled her eyes.**

"**Why are you so obsesses with me?" Sally asked Lightning.**

"**Because your super pretty and you are the nicest car that I have ever know and that understands me a lot." Reply Lightning.**

"**Yeah." **

**Lightning got a little closer to Sally and kissed her softly.**

"**You know what?" Sally asked.**

"**What?" Lightning answered.**

"**About your racing headquarters do you think you would want to use it to teach other cars to became a awesome racer like you?"**

"**I don't know Sally. I have to think about that." **

"**Come on Stickers! I see that your turning back to that old McQueen."**

**Lightning looked at her with a shocked face. He didn't like it when people said that to him. But this was his first time hearing it from Sally! **

"**Stickers?"**

"**What?" Mumbled Lightning.**

"**You mad at me from saying that?" Sally asked him.**

"**No! Why would I be mad just of that?"**

"**Because this is your first time hearing that from me." **

"**I'm not going to be mad at my wife." **

"**You are mad." Smiled Sally. **

**Lightning put a frown and then he went after Sally. Lightning chased Sally around the whole house. But when they reached Ashley's room, Sally stopped that Lightning almost crashed into Sally. Sally stayed still for a moment hoping that Ashley wouldn't wake up and start crying. A little while later Sally sighted in relief that Ashley didn't wake up. Sally turned to face Lightning.**

"**Never chase me around in the house." Said Sally.**

"**Who are you? My mom?" Lightning asked.**

"**No but I can be your mom."**

"**So I married my mom?"**

"**Shut up Lightning!" Joked Sally.**

**Lightning giggled which made Sally laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" Lightning asked.**

"**I never heard a boy giggling." **

"**Well.. Then I'm the first boy ever to giggle!" **

**Sally rolled her eyes and went to the living room. Lightning followed her.**

"**Hey Stickers do you think you can stay here and watch over Ashley so I can go to the lobby and start to work? I think there's a huge line there waiting for me." Sally asked.**

"**Sure Sally. Anything you say." Lightning smiled.**

"**Thanks. I love you." **

"**I love you too."**

**Sally gave Lightning a fast kiss and left. Lightning smiled dreamily at the door. He turned around and went to a room that was for him and Sally. When he got there he saw a picture of him with a Piston Cup that he won in California. He looked at the picture. There was a lot of cars behind him in the picture. Lightning saw a car in the crowd of the picture that had had the same paint job as his. Lightning smiled at that car in the picture. **

"**Must be a huge fan of mine." Laugh Lightning.**

**Lightning went to a shelf that had a big book that was covered in dust. He went to the shelf and got the book. He blew all of the dust off and looked at the book. It was black with a vampire in the front cover. He read the title that was "The Truth About Vampires ". He opened the book. He started to read some pages that was about how vampires get their pray. Lightning frowned at the book. **

"**Why was that book here? Did Sally buy it?" Thought Lightning. **

**While he was reading more of the book he heard Ashley crying. He dropped the book by Ashley's crying. He left the book on the floor and went to Ashley's room. When Lightning got to Ashley he had a bad feeling about the book about vampires. He shook the book out of his mind and got Ashley out of the crib. He stayed in Ashley's room playing with her. Lightning read her stories, played with her, and was trying to teach her how to keep her balance while driving. While Lightning was driving he had a picture of a vampire in his mind. He couldn't get that picture out of his mind so he bumped into the wall! Ashley started to laugh when she saw her father on the floor. Lightning got on his wheels and looked at Ashley.**

"**So you think this is funny?" Lightning asked Ashley with a smile.**

**Ashley just kept on laughing and laughing. Lightning started to laugh with Ashley. He loved his daughter. He will always protect her. **

**In the lobby Sally had a lot of customers waiting to check in. Sally was in a rush to give the customers cone. When she was done she sighted and closed her eyes. But then she heard a women. Sally opened her eyes to see a women with a men and a little baby boy. **

"**How can I help you?" Sally asked.**

"**Hi can we get a cone here?" Asked the women. **

"**Sure! What's your name?" **

"**I'm Vanessa, this is my husband Edward, and this is our baby named Lightning." Vanessa said.**

"**Wow! Your baby has the same name as my husband." **

"**Your married to Lightning McQueen?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes. When he first came here I thought he wouldn't change but he did." Sighted Sally.**

"**I remember when I once went to one of his race. I went to the one that he got in a tie with Chick Hicks and The King." Said Vanessa.**

"**Lightning told me about that. He was too stupid to get new tiers!" Laughed Sally. **

**They all shared a good laugh. When they stopped laughing Sally gave them their cone.**

"**Your cone is number 15." Smiled Sally. **

"**Thank you." Smiled Edward and then they left.**

**Sally stayed in the lobby just to see if there was more customers. A while later she left the lobby and went to Lightning and Ashley.**

**When Sally got there she saw Ashley driving shakily with Lightning behind her. Sally smiled at this.**

"**Hey Stickers." Greeted Sally.**

"**Hey Sally." **

**Sally went to Lightning and kissed him. Lightning and Sally heard Ashley making noises. They both looked at Ashley to see her making a disgusted face.**

"**What? You don't like to see mommy and daddy kissing?" Asked Lightning.**

**Ashley just looked at Lightning and Sally.**

"**I'll take that as a no." Sally said.**

"**Hey Sally did you buy a book that about vampires?" Lightning asked.**

"**Why would you think that I brought a book about vampires?" **

"**Because found a book about vampires." **

"**Go get the book and show it to me."**

**Lightning went to their room and got the book. He looked at the book one more time and went to Sally with it. **

"**Here." Said Lightning handing over the book with his wheel.**

**Sally looked at the book. She opened the book and started to read. She looked up at Lightning.**

"**Stickers go outside with Ashley." **

"**Why?"**

"**Just go outside with Ashley. Please?" **

"**Ok. Come on Ashley." **

**Lightning got Ashley and went outside. He stayed with Ashley in front of the Cozy Cone office. He was playing around with her. Lightning and Ashley were having a great Father and Daughter time. But it got ruined when Chick Hicks came. **

**Chick saw Lightning playing with his daughter. He knew that he will have more fun with Lightning this time.**

"**Hey Lightning!" Shouted Chick.**

"**What do you want Chick?" Asked Lightning turning around.**

"**Just came by here to see you again and look around your town."**

"**Yeah. What a nice thing to say." **

"**And who is this little car next to you?" **

"**She's my daughter."**

"**What's her name?" Chick asked.**

"**Ashley McQueen. And I don't want you to get near her." Warned Lightning getting in front of Ashley.**

"**Don't worry Lightning! I'm not going to hurt your baby." **

"**In your dream Thunder." Frowned Lightning.**

"**You always think that I'm going to hurt somebody that you love?" **

"**Yes, now leave."**

"**Ok. I'll see you around or not." Smiled Chick and left.**

"**What a stupid car." Mumbled Lightning.**

**Ashley got next to Lightning and stuck her tongue out at Chick. Lightning looked at Ashley with a smile on his lip.**

"**Looks like somebody is starting to know that Chick is a vary bad car." Laughed Lightning.**

**Ashley smiled at Lightning. Lightning smiled back at her. Lightning gave Ashley a nuzzle on her fender. Ashley got her two little front wheels on Lightning's fender. **

"**Daddy." Said Ashley.**

"**Ashley! You just said your first word." smiled Lightning. **

**Ashley giggled as Lightning jumped around happily. **

"**We will tell Sally when she comes out." **

**Ashley started to drive slowly with Lightning next to her. Lightning saw three cars coming out of a cone. When the three cars got to Lightning they got surprised.**

"**Who are you?" Asked Lightning.**

"**Oh! I think Sally haven't told you that we were here. By the way I'm Vanessa, this is my husband Edward and our baby Lightning." Said Vanessa.**

"**Oh! Nice to met you. Your baby has the same name as mine." **

"**Yeah. We named him like that because every time he see you he get's so excited." Explain Edward.**

"**How come he's not excited? I'm Lightning McQueen." Asked Lightning.**

"**Oh. It's just because he is more use as seeing you in your racing paint job." Said Vanessa.**

**Oh!" Sighted Lightning. **

**Lightning (baby) was looking at Ashley. Ashley was looking at him too but stopped looking at him. Ashley buried her face in Lightning's side.**

"**Look's like Ashley is shy." Joked Lightning.**

"**Her name is Ashley?" Asked Edward.**

"**Yeah. Ashley McQueen." **

"**That's a beautiful name." Sighted Vanessa.**

"**Don't you guys have a last name?" Asked Lightning.**

"**Oh, yes! Our last names is Cullen." Reply Edward.**

"**That's a cool last name." **

"**Thanks. Now will you excuse us we are going to go to the gas station to get something to drink." Said Vanessa.**

"**Ok." Smiled Lightning.**

"**Come on Lightning." Edward called out to Lightning. **

**But Lightning (baby) just stayed there looking at Ashley. Lightning (McQueen) chuckled. **

"**He can stay here with me, and play with Ashley." Said Lightning.**

"**Thank you Mr. McQueen." Smiled Edward.**

**Edward and Vanessa left to Flo's to get some oil. Lightning stayed watching over Ashley and Lightning. **

**Lightning (McQueen) was thinking about baby Lightning's name. Lightning thought that they would both get confussed when people called one of them. **

**Sally came out of the house. Lightning saw her and went to her. **

"**Hey Stickers." **

"**Sally what were you doing in there?" Lightning asked.**

"**I was reading the book. I just read something about that book." **

"**What did you read?" **

"**I read that the last name of the vampires is Cullen." **

"**Hey, Vanessa and Edward said that their last name is Cullen." **

"**Do you think they are vampires?" Sally asked with a worried face.**

"**Well from what you just told me I think they are vampire." **

"**I think that the book that you found is just to make people scared. Vampires aren't real!" **

"**Yeah. Your right. Vampire never were real!" **

"**So there is nothing to worry. Lightning you can take a brake fro taking care of Ashley. You took care of her for a long time." **

"**Thanks Sally. Oh! Can you take care of Lightning too? He's the son of Vanessa and Edward." **

"**Sure Stickers." **

"**Ok. I'll be at Flo's."**

"**Ok. I love you." **

**Me too. Oh! Ashley just said her first word." Smiled Lightning.**

"**Really? I'm so proud of her." **

**Sally watched Lightning leave. When he was out of sight she went to the two baby's. She started to take care of them. Sally had a weird feeling about that book that Lightning found. **

"**How could that book get here?" Thought Sally. **

**Sally knew there was something weird about that vampire book. **

**At Flo's Lightning went to his spot that he always parked. He ordered some oil. Lightning was tired. He had learned how tiring it is to be a parent. **


	5. Chapter 5

15 years later Ashley McQueen was no more a baby. She was a teenager, but a shy and quite teenager. Lightning and Sally were waiting for Ashley outside of the cozy cone with everybody else outside. Lightning was very proud and so was Sally of there good work of taking care of Ashley when she was a baby. Sally leaned on Lightning with a sight.

"Oh Lightning! Our girl is already grown up." Smiled Sally.

"Yeah. I can't wait for her to come out and see her beautiful face." Lightning sighted with a smile on his lip.

A moment later Ashley was out of the cozy cone. She was still in her red paint job with her blue eyes. Lightning smiled at his daughter. She looked so beautiful! Ashley looked at her parents and drove over to them slowly as people said how beautiful she was.

"She is so beautiful!" Flo told Romon.

"Yes she is!" Agree Romon.

"Oh my goodness! Ashley has changed a lot!" Smiled Vanessa.

"Yes she has." Laughed Edward.

Ashley had got to her parents, her eyes were shining like stars. Ashley looked like if she was going to cry of happiness. She hugged her mom and dad. How she love Sally and Lightning, she never want to let them go.

"Mom Dad do I have to go?" Ashley asked with her sweet voice.

"Yes Ashley. You said you wanted to be a race car when you were 13 right?" Lightning asked her.

"Yeah. That is true. But I'm just a little scare to go."

"Why?" Sally asked her.

"Well…what if something bad happens to me?"

"Nothing will happen to you. When I was 15 I had to go to the racing school, and nothing happened to me." Smiled Lightning.

"Ok. It's just for 5 months right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes Ashley." Chuckled Sally.

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Ashley told Sally and Lightning.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your friends?" Sally asked her.

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully and started to say good bye to her friends of R. Spring. When she got to the last friend which was Guido she smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you Guido."

Guido started to say something in Italian and hugged Ashley. She chuckled and then looked at Luige.

"What did he say?" Ashley asked Luige.

"He said that he will miss you and he won't forget about you." Luige explained.

"Oh!"

When Guido stopped hugging Ashley she gave Guido a kiss. Then she hugged him, and left. But then she stopped. She turned around and looked at Doc, he had his eyes closed with a sad face. She frowned and went to him. Ashley nudged him softly. Doc opened his eyes but he still had a sad face.

"I'll be back in 5 months. I promise that Doc." Sighted Ashley.

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Me too. I'll have you in my mind with everybody else during I'm out of town."

She gave Doc a kiss on his fender and got in Lighting's trailer. She closed the door of the trailer and she could her Mack starting to drive. She looked out of her window to see everybody waving their wheels. Once they were out of sight Ashley closed her eyes. She was nerves about the racing school. She had a feeling that she was going to get hurt by a car.

* * *

During the long ride Mack had pulled over to a rest stop to get some gasoline. He knocked on the trailer door. Ashley heard the knock and opened the door.

"Were here?" Ashley asked.

"No. Were at a rest stop. Do you want something to drink?" Mack asked her.

"Sure." Reply Ashley.

She got out of the trailer and followed Mack to the gas station. When they got there they parked in a spot that was under a high roof. Ashley ordered the same thing what Mack did, which was the same gasoline that she drank.

"Mack, when did you met my dad?" Ashley asked.

"I met Lightning when he was only 12 years old." Chuckled Mack.

"Can you tell me everything of what you did with my dad and where you found him and all of that stuff?"

"Sure! I remember everything like if it was just yesterday." Smiled Mack as he started to get a flash back about it.

(Flash back)

Lighting was outside of his old and almost broken house was very poor, he was very dirt. All cover in mud from all of his hard work of farming. When he was farming he saw Mack driving. Lightning just kept on working. But Mack saw Lightning and went to him.

"Hey kid! Are you a poor young boy?" Mack asked him.

"Yes sir. I'm helping my mother to get a lot of money so we can buy a new house." Lightning explained.

"Well…I can help you."

"You can?" Lightning asked in surprised.

"Yep. How old are you?"

"12 years old."

"Hmmm….12 huh? Well you can't start racing at that age but I can teach you and when you are 15 you go to the racing school and when you have been there for 5 months you are ready to race." Mack explained to Lightning.

"I have to tell me mother!" Exclaimed Lightning.

Lightning went in the house and went to his mom who was in the kitchen.

"Mama! I met a truck named Mack and he said he can teach me how to race and when I'm 15 I can go to a racing school and when I finish the school I can start racing and win a lot of money!"

"Lighting, that sounds like a good idea but I don't want you to race." Said Lightning's mom.

"But mom!"

"No Lightning! You can get hurt."

"So you want to die here?!"

"No but- Then why don't you let me race?" Lightning interrupted.

"I just don't want you to race!"

"Fine! If you want to be poor and die here you can but not me. I'm going to get a lot of money to save my life!" Frowned Lightning and left.

Lightning went over to Mack and told him to take him to a place that is far away from were he lived. Mack did what he said and took him to California. Mack taught him how to race and he also took care of him when he didn't have to practice racing. Then he took Lightning to the racing school and when he passed the school he had became rich. But something changed Lightning and that was his good side.

(Present)

"So my dad was good and then he got mean but now he is good again?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah. But Lightning was so cute when he was 12. He was also super funny! I felt like a father to him when I took care of him." Sighted Mack.

"Oh! Hey about the racing school are we almost there?" Ashley asked.

"Umm….Yes we just need like to more miles and were there."

"Ok." Sighted Ashley as she sipped her gasoline.

When they were done they both went back to the trailer. Ashley got onside and closed the door, and Mack got hooked up and started to drive. Inside of the trailer Ashley was half asleep. She didn't want to close her eyes, but she closed her eyes and went to sleep, and started to dream about R. Spring and her family and friends.

Two miles later they were at the racing school. The school was really big with black walls. Mack parked the trailer in front of the school. Mack knew Ashley would get very nerves when she sees the school. Mack got unhooked and knocked on the trailer door. Ashley open her eyes and looked out the window, she saw a big building she was wondering were she was now. She open the door and slid down the ramp. She got in front of trailer and looked at the building. She read a sign that said, "Welcome To Race School". Ashley gasped in surprised. Mack rolled up next to her.

"You nerves or surprised?" Mack asked her.

"I have to go with both."

"Well Ashley you just need to go to the office and they will help you there."

"Ok. Thanks Mack."

"Bye Ashley. I'll be back in 5 months."

"Ok. Bye Mack."

Ashley saw Mack driving out of the school zoon. She sighted and went in the building. She saw a lot of cars. Some were racing and the other ones were just talking to each other. Ashley went to the front desk and she saw a purple car that was checking some papers.

"Excused me. I'm new here." Ashley told the lady.

"Hello. What's your name and your age ?" The lady asked.

"My name is Ashley McQueen and I'm 15 years old."

The Lady wrote her name and her age on a blank form. Ashley watched her as she wrote down information about her. A while later the lady was done with Ashley's form.

"Ok Ashley your already singed in this school. My name is Carly. If you have any trouble you can talk with me." Smiled Carly.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled and started to look around the school.

The school was very cool in the inside. It was very wide with long hallways. It had fresh air and behind the school it had a big track to race on. Ashley saw 5 cars racing. She stayed at the racing track but she was on a stair to watch them. They were going really fast that made Ashley smile. She kept on watching the racers. Behind Ashley like 5 stairs away from her there was 4 boys that were bad. The leader of the group saw her and showed the other boys. They all chuckled and went to her. When they got to her the leader of the group called her. Ashley turned around and saw them.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" The leader asked.

"I'm just watching them race." Ashley said.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Kevin. The leader of my group."

"I'm Ryan." Said a brown young car.

"I'm Troy." Said a blue car.

"And I'm Bolt." Said a green car.

"Hi. I'm Ashley." Ashley told them.

"That's a cute name for a beautiful car like you." Bolt told Ashley.

"Uhh…Thanks I guess." Ashley said.

"Your right Bolt. She is a very beautiful car!" Exclaimed Troy.

"You know you need somebody to protect you Ashley." Ryan told Ashley.

"Ok." Sighted Ashley.

"But I know somebody who can protect you and is the right type of car for you." Smiled Kevin.

"Who?" Asked Ashley.

"Me." Smiled Kevin.

"Umm….No I don't think you are the right guy for me."

"Why not?" Kevin asked her with a frown.

"Because I don't like you." Ashley reply and started to drive but Ryan got in her way.

Ashley went the other way but Bolt got in her way and then she went the other way and got blocked by Troy. She was going to go the other way but Kevin was in front of her blocking her way. Ashley started to get scare.

"Ashley no girl can say "no" to me." Kevin told Ashley.

"But I said "no" so leave me alone!" Yelled Ashley.

Ashley was going to get away but Bolt and Troy got her. Ashley closed her eyes when Kevin placed his wheel on Ashley's fender. Ashley felt a tear slid down her hood. She was afraid with these boys. She open her eyes to see Kevin more closer to her. She started to breath heavily. She could feel Kevin's lip getting more closer to her lips. She started to break free but she couldn't, Ashley had a scream in her throat. She couldn't keep that scream in her throat so she let it out. She screamed so loud that the cars that were racing at the track heard her. One car at the track stopped racing and went driving fast to her. When Kevin was almost close to kiss Ashley the racer came and pushed Kevin away from her. Troy, Bolt, and Ryan started to fight with the racer. Ashley was shocked by seeing one car fighting with 3 cars. She was afraid what would happen to the racer. The racer was fighting off the 3 cars very quickly. When he was done Bolt, Troy, and Ryan drove away from the racer. But there was only one car left to fight and that was Kevin. The racer turned around but then he got pushed very hard that it send him almost to the wall. The racer charged to Kevin and with his wheel he hit Kevin very bad. He got in front of Ashley when he saw Kevin getting up on his wheels.

"What's your problem?" Kevin asked the racer madly.

"What's your problem with girls?!" Yelled the racer.

"You are such a jerk!" Kevin yelled at him.

"So are you now leave."

Kevin made a mad face and left. The racer stayed in front of Ashley until Kevin was out of sight. When Kevin was gone the racer turned around.

"You ok?" He asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Smiled Ashley.

"Ok. Glad they haven't hurt you. So what's your name?"

"Ashley McQueen. How about yours?"

"Lightning Cullen." He reply with a smile.

"Cool name. Have you visit R. Spring?"

"Yeah. When I was a baby. I saw Lightning McQueen there. I was a little surprised to see him there."

"That's my dad."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not lying."

"That's cool! Hey, do you want to race with me?"

"Sure." Smiled Ashley.

When they were going to the track Ashley looked at him. Lightning looked at her. He smiled to her and Ashley smiled too.

"Listen Lightning, I didn't know what was going to happen to me if you weren't there." Ashley said looking at the floor.

"You could have been hurt and…well…let's just say you could have been in more trouble." Lightning reply.

"I know what you mean. But why were they like that to me?"

"Because they have a dirty life. Also you're the first girl car to come to this school so they wanted to show you what a man they all are."

"Oh. But they aren't a good man." Chuckled Ashley.

"Looks like you agree with me." Lightning smiled.

They both shared a good laugh. When they stopped laughing they were already at the track. Lightning decide to keep on talking with her until the teacher came. So they kept on talking about stuff. When there was silent between them Ashley bite her lip. Lightning took a deep breath in and exhaled. Ashley could feel his fresh air hitting her face. She felt more safer with her new friend. She saw Lightning leaning closer to her. Ashley felt her heart pumping fast. Ashley closed her eyes but then she open her eyes by a shout of a car. She saw the car driving over to them.

"LIGHTNING WHAT IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOING HERE?!?!?!" Yelled his teacher.

"She's not my girlfriend coach." Smiled Lightning with his slick smile.

"GET ON THE TRACK AND LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR NOW!!!"

"Coach she's oh forget it."

"I THOUGHT SO NOW GET ON THE TRACK!!"

Ashley and Lightning watched him leave. Lightning looked at Ashley with her eyes closed tight. He laughed a little.

"I know he yells a lot." Laughed Lightning.

"I think I can't hear anymore." Joked Ashley.

"You know your really funny."

"Yeah. I always made my parents and friends laugh."

"That's what I like about you."

Ashley looked at him with a smile on her lip.

"Hey when you were leaning in were you going to whisper something to me?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah. But I forgot it."

"Ok. When you remember it tell me."

"Ok." Smiled Lightning.

Ashley watched Lightning racing and taking racing lesson. But she was thinking of what he wanted to tell her that he forgot. She was so curious to know.

* * *

When class was over Lightning went to Ashley who was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. Ashley knew Lightning was there but she pretended that she didn't know that. Lightning nudged Ashley's fender to get her attention. When she felt his fender on her she snapped open her eyes with a little jump. Lightning got scared a little by her surprise.

"Ashley want to see my room?" Lightning asked.

"Sure." Ashley answer.

She followed Lightning to a building that was number 1. They past a lot of doors. When they reached his door Ashley was tired. Lightning opened his door and Ashley had her mouth open. His room was very big and he had two beds that looked very comfortable and a huge closet where he had all of his stuff from home and of the school. Ashley loved his room. She got in the room with Lightning behind. When Lightning go in he locked the door. Ashley heard the click of the door knob. She turned to Lightning.

"Why did you lock the door?" Ashley asked as she started to tremble.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I always lock my self in my room. I do it just so nobody can come right in my room without knocking." Explain Lightning.

"Oh." Sighted Ashley in relief.

"Your lucky I'm not one of them."

"Yes I am. Can I lay on one of the beds?" Ashley asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Smiled Ashley.

Ashley got on a bed that was Lightning's bed. Of course she didn't knew that because Lightning haven't told her which one was his bed. But Lightning didn't care. He went over to Ashley and he asked her something.

"Want a massage on your roof?"

"Umm…if it doesn't bother you I would love a massage." Smiled Ashley.

"It doesn't bother me." Lightning told Ashley as her got the lotion ready.

He poured the cold lotion on her roof and started to massage her. Ashley had her eyes half close as she felt Lightning's wheel going up and down on her roof. She felt like if she was in heaven. As Lightning massage her more Ashley closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Lightning saw Ashley sleeping he stopped massaging her and got next to her. He placed his wheel where he could fell a lot of oil (Blood) was. He open his mouth that he grew fangs, as he started to get his fangs into Ashley's side he remember what his mom told him. If he bites people he will be a very bad vampire and he will lose friends. Lightning closed his mouth and his fangs were gone. He frowned. He was afraid if he did something bad to Ashley. Lightning knew that he needed to have a room mate sooner or later and he also knew that she was going to be his room mate.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lightning whispered to Ashley.

He looked at Ashley as she slept on his bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Lightning went to the door and unlocked it he got out but before he could close the door he looked at Ashley one more time and then he closed the door. He turned around and he almost bumped into his good friend Nick.

"I'm so sorry Nick!" Lightning apologized.

"It's ok Bro. So you have somebody in your room?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. She's new here."

"What's her name?"

"Ashley McQueen."

"You think I can met her?"

"Well she's sleeping but you can look at her."

Lightning opened the door and he let Nick look at her. Lightning saw Nicks jaw drop. Lightning and Nick got in the room. Nick got more closer to Ashley to get a better view of her. Lightning smiled as Nick smiled. Lightning went over to Nick.

"She's beautiful." Nick whispered to Lightning.

Lightning looked at Nick and then at Ashley. He was thinking if Nick wanted to go out with Ashley.

"I can't believe a girl just came here." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah. I got surprised when I first saw her." Lightning told Nick as he went to the door with Nick behind him.

When they both were out of the room Nick started to talk with Lightning as they drove down the long wall.

"So how did you met her?" Nick asked Lightning.

"Well…I was racing around the track until I heard her scream very loud. I stopped racing I saw that Kevin and his friends were bothering Ashley. I got mad so I went zooming fast to her and I started to fight with them." Lightning explained.

"Wow! I hate Kevin! He is such a stupid car!"

"I agree with you Kevin."

"Hey Light are you going to tell Ashley your big secret?"

"I was going to tell her but I didn't."

"Well just to tell you sooner or later you have to tell her."

"I don't think I am going to tell her."

"Lightning if you get together with her and you don't tell her your secret she'll know nothing about it and you'll kill her!"

"But I only told you because you understand me a lot and you're a boy! And I'm not going to get together with her!"

"Ok. But you better control your thirst when she's your room mate." Nick warned Lightning.

"Ok. Thanks about the warning." Lightning sighted.

"No problem." Nick smiled.

Then they both saw Kevin driving to his room. Lightning made a mad face at Kevin as Kevin past them looking at Lightning. Nick pushed Lightning to his room because he saw Kevin getting closer to Lightning's door. Lightning looked over to Kevin and saw what he was doing. He zoomed over to him that he crashed into Kevin. Inside of Lighting's room Ashley woke up by the sound of the crash. She got off of the bed and went to the door. When she was going to open the door she felt a car bumped into the door. She jumped and back away from the door. Then it happened again but this time the door fell. She saw Kevin there with Lightning on the floor knock out. She looked at Kevin with terror in her eyes.

"What do you want with me?!" Cried Ashley.

Kevin got Ashley by the wheel and threw her to the wall. She cried in pain as she slid down the wall. She felt Kevin getting her up and smashing her on the wall. Kevin smashed her even more harder to the wall that she cried out even more louder in pain. She started to cry because of all of the pain that went through her body. Then she didn't feel Kevin smashing her to the wall she could move. She backed up from the wall and saw a car fighting with Kevin. She looked over at Lightning who was still knocked out on the floor. She drove over to him and placed her wheel on his side. She started to cry at his side. Ashley dug her face into Lightning's side. She was afraid now if Lightning would die. She looked over at Nick to see that he was a little beaten up but he was still strong to fight. As they kept on fighting Ashley had her eyes closed tight. She was boiling with anger inside of her body. She opened her eyes and raced over to Nick and Kevin. She got between Nick and Kevin.

"STOP!!! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Ashley cried out super loud.

Nick and Kevin looked at her surprised. Nick knew what she was going through and how she felt. He felt sad for her to be feeling scared. Ashley had her eyes closed as she started to cry. She fell to the floor and started to cry even more. The to cars looked at her. Then the principle and Carly came in the room. Carly was with Lightning trying to wake him up while the principle was talking to Ashley, Nick, and Kevin.

"What is going on here?" The principle asked all three of them.

"K-Kevin wanted to hurt me but he hurt Lightning the m-most!" Ashley chocked out and started to cry even more.

"What she saying Mr. Madrigal is that Kevin bothered her once but Lightning stopped Kevin but now Kevin was trying to hurt her but Lightning got knocked out and he hurt Ashley, and Ashley is just filled with terror!" Nick explained.

"Ok. Kevin come with me." Sighted Mr. Madrigal as he left the room with Kevin.

Ashley fell on Nick. She was still crying her eyes were red and she was breathing quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Nick was supporting her.

"It's alright. Your going to be safe now." Nick told Ashley.

Ashley looked at Lightning. She went to him with Nick behind her. Carly had a bucket of cold water next to her. She slashed it on Lightning that it made him jump. He shook the water off but he was still wet. Lightning looked at Ashley, Carly, and Nick. Ashley got next to Lightning and hugged him and kissed his side like if he was her son. Lightning closed his eyes and then opened them again to look at Nick. Nick looked at Lightning with a sad face. Lightning looked at Ashley who had her fender on his side.

"A-Ashley?" Lightning said.

"Oh Lightning! I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not. Can I go to my bed?" Lightning asked.

"Of course Lightning." Whispered Ashley.

Ashley helped Lightning get on his four wheels. Then Nick started to help Lightning to his bed. When they were almost at his bed, Carly got the cover over the bed. Ashley and Nick helped Lightning get on the bed. When he was on the bed Carly placed the cover on him. Lightning sighted as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. Ashley was happy that he was ok and so was Nick that just had some bruises but he was alright.

"I'll be in my room." Nick said.

"Ok. If you need something tell me. Ok Nick?" Carly told him.

"Ok Carly. Thanks." Nick reply and went to his room.

"What about Lightning's door now?" Ashley asked Carly.

"Looks like we have to replace it right away." Carly said as she looked at the door.

"You should. I know Lightning would want his new door right now." Smiled Ashley.

"Ok. I'll go tell the workers that. In the mean time can you stay here with Lightning and watch him?"

"Sure Carly!"

"Thank you Ashley."

Carly went out the room and went to the office where she could find the workers. Ashley sighted when she looked at Lightning. She placed her wheel on his smooth side. Lightning felt her wheel so he opened his eyes.

"Ashley?"

"Lightning? I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't. But I'm so sorry what happened earlier."

"Oh! Lightning it wasn't your fault."

"Ashley I wish I can tell you something about me but I can't."

"You can tell me anything."

"Ok. Ashley do you believe in vampires?" Lightning asked her.

"No but I have seen movies about them."

"Do you like vampires?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"Well…do you ant to have a vampire boyfriend?"

"Umm…I think so but vampires aren't real so I can't have a vampire boyfriend."

"But how will you react if I told you that I am a vampire?"

"I would be surprised but I will also freak out a little bit."

"You know I should tell you my secret before anything bad happens."

"Ok. What is your secret that you want to tell me?"

"Ok…Ashley I'm a vampire." Lightning sighted.

Ashley gasped she backed away from Lightning. Lightning looked at her and then he closed his eyes with a frown.

"The first person that I told my biggest secret to was Nick." Lightning said with his eyes closed.

"Lightning I'm not scared of you I'm just super surprised. I mean…you don't even look like a vampire!"

"Ashley your safe that I didn't bite you!"

"What?"

"When you were asleep on my bed when I was giving you a massage I almost bite you but I didn't because I didn't want to lose my tow best friends."

"Lightning why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?" Ashley asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would run away from me." Lightning reply with a frown.

"We are still best friends."

"Yeah, and we will always be best friends."

Ashley smiled at him. Lightning chuckled a little. Then he scooted over on his bed to make some space for Ashley. He patted the empty space so Ashley would come to him. She laughed and went to him. She got on the bed next to Lightning. Lightning threw the cover on both of them. Ashley sighted with a smile on her face. Lightning tickled Ashley a little bit with his wheel. Ashley laughed as he tickled her. Ashley got a pillow and threw it at Lightning. He got off the bed and started to run outside of the building with Ashley behind him trying to get him. They past Carly and two workers. Carly giggled to herself and kept on leading the workers to Lightning's room. Lightning screamed when he was almost caught by Ashley. He raced to the part where there was a big hill. When he was at the hill he stopped. He turned around, he didn't see Ashley. He thought he lost her but how wrong he was. A little moment later Ashley jumped out a bush and caught Lightning. But they went rolling down the hill. They landed on a bunch of flowers. Lightning popped his head out of the floor with a floor in his mouth. Then Ashley got her head out of the flower. She looked at Lightning who still was holding a flower in his mouth. She laughed at she stopped laughing Lightning gave her the flower with a shy smile. Ashley got the flower from his mouth. It was a red flower. She loves red flowers. Ashley looked at Lightning and hugged him. Lightning could feel his hood getting hot, but he didn't care. He finally found a real friend that was a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_**As every student who would become a racer when they graduated were all inside of a big room decorated with very beautiful stuff! Some were talking and some were watching T.V. Ashley was the last one to arrive at the room. She saw Lightning laughing with Nick and some more friends. Ashley started to drive to him until a new girl got in front of Lightning and started to flirt with him. Ashley got a weird feeling about the girl but she kept on driving to Lightning. **_

"_**Hey Lightning!" Ashley smiles.**_

"_**Hey Ashley!" Lightning greeted with a big smile on his lips.**_

_**They hugged each other and then Ashley handed him a box wrapped in paper. Lightning took it, he looked at it and then at Ashley.**_

"_**What's this?" **_

"_**A present silly!" **_

_**Lightning laugh and hugged her. Ashley laughed as Lightning was hugging her, but then she looked at the new girl and saw that she was looking at her with a mad face. Ashley looked away from her and kept on hugging Lightning. Nick then broke up the hugging.**_

"_**Alright guys! Save it for the party time!" Nick said.**_

_**They all laughed and then Lightning introduced the new girl named Miley to Ashley.**_

"_**Ashley this is Miley, Miley this is Ashley!"**_

"_**Nice to meet you Ashley!" Miley faked and shook her tier hard.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too." Ashley said as she took her wheel away from Miley.**_

"_**Oh my gosh! We are going to be BFF!" miley smiled**_

"_**In your dreams! I'm not going to be your friend!" Ashley thought.**_

"_**Lighting, I'm going to go outside with her to talk with her, alright?"**_

"_**Ok!" Lightning said as he started to talk to Nick about his new trick that he learned on the track**_

_**Miley and Ashley went outside and when they were outside Miley closed the door and faced her. **_

"_**listen here Ashley! Lightning Cullen is mine! So you get away from him!" Miley warned.**_

"_**How can he be yours? You haven't even been here for 3 months!" Ashley exclaimed.**_

"_**What can I say?! He wants me! I know that!" **_

"_**How do you know that?"**_

"_**Because every boy in my old school of racing wanted me! I wasn't the only girl in school! There were like 50 girls there! But all of those boys wanted me!" **_

"_**Then why didn't you stay in your old school?!" **_

"_**Because I wanted to get away from those boys! But Lightning Cullen is the guy of my dreams."**_

"_**Yeah right! Lightning doesn't even like you! He likes me!"**_

"_**And how do you know that Ashley?"**_

_**Ashley was speechless. She didn't know what to say!**_

"_**Yeah, I thought so!" Miley smiled**_

_**Ashley looked at the ground with a frown.**_

"_**Now if you can excuse me I need to get a date with Mr. Hot Guy!" Miley said **_

"_**He would never go on a date with you!" **_

"_**What did you just say?"**_

"_**You are not his match! Your just a girl who thinks your all that but your not!" Ashley yelled at Miley.**_

_**Miley gasped and slapped Ashley hard with her tier, that she left a red mark across Ashley's hood. Ashley was shocked! She never got slapped in her life before!**_

"_**Never say that to me!" Miley said and went inside of the room.**_

_**Ashley looked at the door and then she droved away from the door crying and she went to the deck that was only 5 rooms away from where the party is. **_

_**Inside Lightning noticed that Ashley didn't get in the room. He told Miley and Nick that he would be right back and left. Lightning looked to his left and right. When he looked at his right and he saw Ashley leaning on the fences of the deck. He drove over to her and then he placed a wheel on her side. Ashley kept looking down and crying. She knew Lightning was there so she just started to lean on him crying. Lightning nudged her softly and started to talk to her.**_

"_**Why you crying? It's Christmas and your not suppose to cry on Christmas!" **_

"_**Oh Lightning! Miley talked to me in a bad way!"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**She said that you will date her and not me and then she slapped me because I said that she's not a girl who thinks she's all of that." **_

"_**What?! She couldn't have slapped you because of that!"**_

_**Ashley lifted up her hood and Lightning saw a dark red mark across her hood. There was also a red mark across her lips. Lightning opened his eyes wide in shock. He never thought that Miley would have slapped Ashley. Then Lightning got an idea.**_

"_**Dose it sting a lot?"**_

"_**Yeah. It stings more on my hood."**_

"_**I think your saying it's stinging a lot on your lips."**_

"_**How do you know that?" **_

"_**I'm a vampire."**_

"_**Right!" Ashley smiled weakly.**_

"_**So dose your lip sting a lot?"**_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Want me to make it better?" Lightning asked with a smile.**_

"_**Umm…Sure!"**_

_**Lightning leaned in and Ashley closed her eyes. Lightning's lip were only one inch away from her lips. Ashley was excited for Lightning to kiss her! Then Ashley felt his clod smooth lips on hers. Ashley started to feel her lips sting but she didn't care! She started to kiss him. Lightning was about to pull away from her but Ashley grabbed his tiers and made the kiss more longer. Ashley started to sink more deeper into the kiss. Lightning still kissed her, he didn't even stopped! He knew that Ashley liked his Christmas gift.**_

_**Miley saw Ashley and Lightning kissing. She frowned and looked at Ashley. **_

"_**I hate you so much Ashley!" Miley muttered and left**_

_**Ashley and Lightning separated from each other and smiled.**_

"_**so dose this mean that you like me?" Ashley asked.**_

"_**Yep!" Lightning smiled.**_

_**They now loved each other. A vampire with a regular girl. Lightning and Ashley looked at each others. Ashley was very happy to have to boy of her dreams. Lightning took Ashley's wheel and took her to the party. When they entered the room they saw everybody dancing with the rhythm of the music that was playing. Nick was dancing too but he was the most talents dancer compared to the other boys. Lightning smiled as he watched Nick dance and people cheering. Ashley was looking at Nick and then she looked at the Dj, she had a song in her head that reminded her when she danced with Mater at her 14 birthday party. Ashley drove over to the Dj and said which song to play. The Dj nodded and played the song, when the song started Ashley went to Lightning and pulled him so he could dance with her.**_

_**Everybody were looking at Ashley and Lightning dancing. Ashley got her tier and traced it around the floor like a circle. Lightning looked up at Ashley with a surprised face.**_

"_**What was that?" Lightning asked**_

"_**I guess it was the music." **_

"_**You dance?" **_

"_**Do you have what it takes to dance with me?" Ashley challenged Lightning.**_

_**Lightning smiled and then he pulled Ashley up and started to dance with her. They went left to right and forward to backward. When Lightning brought her to his side, Ashley took her tier again and placed it on Lightning's tier which made Lightning kick up his tier and make Ashley get on his back. Once Ashley was on his back he started to do some tango moves and then Ashley got off him and she went spinning until somebody pushed a bowl of marbles off a table and when it hit the floors Ashley slipped and crashed into a table with drinks.**_

_**Lightning drove over to her and lifted her up. Ashley was covered in oil, and she was really embarrassed now. She had never slipped when she was dancing.**_

"_**Are you ok Ashley?" Lightning asked as he whipped some oil off her.**_

"_**I think so."**_

"_**You were amazing Ashley!" **_

"_**No I wasn't. I fell. Dancer don't fall when their dancing."**_

"_**Hey it wasn't your fault that you fell and now your covered in oil."**_

_**Ashley looked at him and then she shook some oil off her and she walked to the center of the room and then she looked down. Everybody was looking at her even Lightning and Nick were. They wondered what was wrong with her. **_

"_**Dude do you know what she's going to do?" Nick asked Lightning.**_

"_**I don't know. But she does look sad." **_

_**Ashley looked up and then she looked at the Dj and she pointed at him and the Dj played another song. When Ashley heard the music she started to do some moves and turns. She was dancing like never before! Everybody were smiling and tapping their tiers on the floor so Ashley could get more rhythm so she could dance even more better. And she did! **_

_**Lightning was smiling as he watched her moves. He looked at her tiers and then at her. He sighted and then he went behind everybody. Ashley turned around to look at Lightning but he wasn't there. She stopped dancing and frowned. She closed her eyes and sighted quietly. She was about to leave until she Lightning came out behind everybody dancing like Ashley. Ashley smiled and went to him and started to dance with him. Nick laughed and then he slid to them and started to dance like them. Lightning turned to Ashley still dancing and then he said something to her.**_

"_**The way you dance makes me dance more." Lightning whispered.**_

_**Ashley smiled and then she went to Nick and she started to dance in front of him. Nick got her tier and then he let her go that made he twirl and go to Lightning. Lightning garbed her and they both danced with a smile. The three friends danced happily but Miley was frowning at them. She was very jealous of Ashley.**_

"_**If the marbles didn't work then I'll find another thing." Miley mumbled angrily. **_


	7. Chapter 7

As everybody in the room started to leave with their gift Lightning and Ashley drove out together and went to their room. Ashley placed her gifts next to her bed and looked at Lightning.

"You are an awesome dancer." Ashley said as she drove close to him.

"So were you."

Ashley chuckled and got next to Lightning and kissed his side softly. Lightning smirked as he felt Ashley kissing his side.

"So I'm your only girl that you will always love?" Ashley asked with her lips pressed against Lightning's side.

"Of course Ashley I love you with all my heart."

"I'm just scared of losing you to that new girl."

"Don't worry she won't steal me from you."

Yeah. Your right." Ashley sighted as she removed her lips from his side.

Lightning turned around and faced her. He looked at her and he kissed her. Ashley returned the kiss and then she looked at her tier.

"Ugh, I need to shower up." Ashley groaned.

"Yeah, you do. I'll take you to the shower room."

"Where boys are?"

"Don't worry! I'll be in front of your stall making sure nobody comes near your stall."

"Ok. I trust you." Ashley smiled.

Lightning took Ashley's wheel and took her to the shower room. Ashley got closed to Lightning and closed her eyes. Lightning chuckled and drove to an open stall. He let her go inside and he closed the stall door and stayed outside in front of Ashley's stall. Ashley started to shower up, as she was cleaning her body she had a picture of her parents. She sighted and closed her eyes.

"I miss you mom and dad. Please have the town how it is." Ashley whispered.

Ashley moved around the water and then she turned it off. She opened the stall door and saw Lightning in front of her all clean. Ashley came out of the stall and got close to Lightning.

"You left?" Ashley asked him as she took his wheel.

"Yeah, but it was fast."

"Ok, let's get out of here." Ashley said as she shook herself to shake off some water.

Lightning and Ashley went to their room again and Lightning locked the door like he always had. He went to Ashley who was on her bed looking out the window. Lightning got on her bed and kissed her fender softly. Ashley leaned and him and she looked at him.

"Do you miss your mom and dad?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah. I miss them so much."

"What do you think they will say if they found out that you have a regular girlfriend and is not a vampire?"

"Nothing. They don't care if it's a vampire or not they just want to know that I'm happy with who I'm with…and I am happy with who I am."

Ashley smiled at him and leaned in close to him to press her lips against his. Lightning kissed her softly and carefully. Ashley pulled Lightning close to her with her wheels. Lightning got more farther up on the bed with Ashley and he started to kiss her hard. Then he jumped away from her that he and got close to the wall. Ashley looked at him with her eyes wide opened.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized to him realizing how hard she was pulling him into the kiss.

Lightning turned to his side leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "I can't control all of my love that I have for you." He sighted. Ashley looked down and closed her eyes feeling guilty. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Lightning who was still on the wall. She got up and drove to him.

"Lightning?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just love you so much."

"It's ok Ashley. Go to sleep."

Ashley nodded and got on her bed and closed her eyes. Lightning got away from the wall and drove over to Ashley and nudged her fender and turned off the light and got on his bed and he just closed his eyes and waited until morning broke.

* * *

When morning came….

Ashley woke up and stretched on the bed, she looked over at Lightning's bed to see him looking at her. Ashley smiled at him.

"Did you even slept last night?" Ashley asked Lightning as she got off the bed.

"Nope! I don't sleep." He reply as he got off of the bed too.

"Because you're a vampire?"

"Yep." Lightning smiled as he unlocked the door and exited with Ashley and then closed the door.

Ashley and Lightning went to get some oil and then go to class. Ashley was sitting next to Lightning when they both got their oil. Ashley was drinking her oil quietly looking around. Lightning noticed this and nudged her tier. Ashley looked at Lightning and stopped drinking her oil.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked her with a worried face.

"I was thinking about our relationship."

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about keeping it a secret from my mom and dad."

"Why?"

"I just don't want them to freak out that I have a vampire boyfriend."

"Ok…but do you want me to keep it a secret from my parents too?"

"If you want to."

"You know…I'm not going to tell them. What if they tell your parents that?"

"You got a point there."

Lightning continued to drink his oil as Ashley was looking at the boys who were the friends of Kevin. (Kevin got expelled from the racing school that Ashley was in) Troy looked at Ashley and glared at her, Ashley glared him back only it was a death glare. Troy looked away from her and started to talk with his friends. Ashley rolled his eyes and kept on drinking her oil.

A few minutes later Lightning finished his oil and he was ready to take some racing lessons.

"Hey Ashley, I got to go to my racing class now. Love ya."

"Ok."

Lighting gave her a kiss on the fender and left. Ashley looked at her oil and she took one more zip and went to her class. When she was driving to class she bumped into Nick.

"Ouch!" Nick yelp.

Ashley looked up and saw Nick. "I'm so sorry Nick! I should have watched were I was going!" Ashley apologized. Nick chuckled and Ashley wondered what was funny.

"Why are you laughing Nick?"

"Nothing. It's just that you start saying sorry like if I'm going to kill you."

"Oh! I really do, don't I?" Ashley smiled.

"So…you and Lighting together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Well…congrats!"

"Thanks Nick. I got to go."

"Me too! Talk to you later?"

"Sure." Ashley smiled showing her teeth.

Nick and Ashley left to your classes and Ashley was laughing a little to herself. When she entered the room she found out that there was only boys there. Ashley groaned and entered the room and sat next to a boy. The boy turned to her and touched her tier to get her attention. Ashley looked at him.

"Hello. I'm Cody." He handed out his tier so Ashley could shake it.

Ashley shook his tier and smiled. "I'm Ashley." She let go of his tier and looked to another side and then at Cody.

"You knew here?" Cody asked her.

"No. I have been here for three months now. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I just came here and I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't worry. I was nervous too when I came here. Hey, we can be friends!"

"Yeah! We could help each other and maybe hang out sometime."

"Yep. I'm glad that you came to this school."

"I didn't wanted to go to this school but my parents put me in this school because they couldn't get me into other schools."

"But your going to have a great time here.''

"Yeah, I am."

Ashley and Cody smiled but then the cars that Ashley knew came in the room and started to bother Ashley and Cody.

"Look what we have here! Two losers!" Bolt laughed.

Ashley rolled her eyes then she looked at Cody who was looking down with a frowned. He looked like he was bothered by some cars before. Ashley felt sad for him, she sighted sadly as she saw Cody closing his eyes and saw a tear sliding down his hood.

"Look who likes this loser." Ryan said smiling.

"I just like him as a friend." Ashley said with a mad face.

Cody's lips started to tremble and Ashley grabbed hold of Cody's wheel and looked at him. Cody opened his eyes and looked at Ashley. Bolt and Troy noticed this and looked at each other smiling. They both started to teas Ashley and Cody. Ashley got mad so she let go of Cody's wheel and stood up and looked at Troy, Bolt, and Ryan.

"Listen and listen good! You boys are the losers! You guys have no life, you just like to bother other cars! So why don't you back off from my friends and me or else you want to get owned by a girl!" Ashley yelled at them.

The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Fine! We'll leave you and your friends alone." Ryan sighted and left with the other boys following him.

Cody looked at her with his eyes wide. He was surprised to what she said to the boys. Ashley settled down and looked at Cody and noticed his look.

"Sorry. It's just that I noticed a tear fall down from your eye…and I thought that you were bothered by some cars that you didn't know before and you just got tired of that." Ashley explained.

"It's ok. I'm very happy and surprised that you stood up like that for me and your other friends."

"Trust me! Something worst happened to me with those boys and another boy when I first came here."

"What happened?"

"One of them tried to kiss me. I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

"Hey, if you have any problems you can talk to me and you can visit me at my room that I share with a nice boy."

"I'll be glad to!"

Ashley smiled and wrote down the building number and the room number on a paper and gave it to him. Cody looked at the paper and then placed it in one of his folder.

"You can come when ever you want!"

"Thanks Ashley."

"Your welcome Cody." Ashley smiled.

Then the bell rang and the teacher came in the room and closed the door. The teacher taught the students about turns on the track. Ashley copied what the teacher wrote on the board.

"The tracks may look easy but the are really tricky. When you are in a championship race you will see a lot of turns so you need to be prepared for those turns!" The teacher said.

When the teacher said a few more things she asked if anybody had a questions. Ashley raised her wheel and the teacher picked her.

"Isn't there a turned called Turn Right to go Left?"

"Umm…You mean the turn that Lightning McQueen did on his last race?"

"Yes."

"Why yes! Thank you for reminding me about that turn!"

Ashley nodded as the teacher started to talk about that turn. A few minutes later the bell rang and class was over. Everybody got out of the classroom and Ashley and Cody were getting there stuff.

"Nice meeting you Ashley." Cody smiled.

"Nice meeting you too." Ashley smiled back.

She watched Cody leave and then she went to the teacher to talk with her.

"Excuse me. You got a minute?" Ashley asked the teacher.

"Sure! What you need honey?"

"You have been to one of my dad's races before?"

"Yes…and Lightning McQueen is your father?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I never knew that Lightning had a daughter."

"Well…now you know."

"How's your father?"

"He's good. Kind of old."

"The last time I saw him he was 22 years old."

"Really? Long time you haven't seen him."

"Yes. But I know I can meet him again someday."

"Ok. I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ashley left the classroom and to her room and when she closed it she slid down the door and sighted. She looked up and she didn't see Lightning. Ashley went to her bed and placed her books there and then she opened a book. She started to read it until Lightning came.

"Hey." Lightning greeted as he entered the room.

"Hi."

"What you reading?"

"Just a book about racing."

Lightning went to her and looked at the book as Ashley kept on reading. He smiled and chuckled to himself. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"All right what's so funny?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"It's nothing really."

"Ok."

"You going to your next class?"

"I have the next class with you right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'm going…just hold on a second."

Lightning raised one of his windshield and looked at Ashley. He drove to his bed and he started to get all his books that he placed on his bed. Ashley closed the book and then she grabbed Lightning's wheel.

"Lets go."

Lightning smiled and got his books and he went out of the room and started to drive to class with Ashley. They past a lot of rooms and then they entered a room which was on the left side of the wall and was the last room. Ashley and Lightning sat down in the front and started to talk.

"Hey I met this nice guy. His name is Cody and I became friends with him and I told him that he could come over to our room. And I also talked about you with him!" Ashley told Lightning.

"Well…it's ok to let him come to our room, and he can also hang out with us."

"Thanks Light."

"So you got a name for me?"

"Yep! Is that name alright?"

"Sure it is!" Lightning smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Light I really want to leave and go back to R. Springs."

"I want to get back with my parents!"

Ashley gave Lightning a kiss on his fender and sighted. "But we only have two more months of this school and were out of here." Ashley smiled looking at Lightning waiting for his respond.

"Yeah. You are right." Lightning smiled.

When class had started everybody went to their desks and got ready for class. Ashley wasn't kind of paying attention to the teacher. She was thinking about her home, she was looking down still thinking about home. Lightning looked at her and pushed her softly that snapped her out of her thinking. She looked up at the teacher and started to pay attention. Lightning kept his eyes on her and the he looked at the teacher. When class was almost ending the teacher gave the students one homework and some groaned but Ashley and Lightning didn't. Once the bell rang Ashley and Lightning left and went to their other classes.

When the day was done everybody was in their room getting some rest. Ashley and Lightning were on one bed next to each other doing nothing. They already finished their homework that they had and they were both tiered. Ashley was leaning on Lightning while Lightning was looking at her. They both looked at each others eyes with a smile. Ashley got away from Lightning and got in front of him, Lightning looked at her wondering what she was going to do. Ashley gave him a kiss on top of his lips and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

Lightning kissed her lips and kept it there with his eyes closed.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Ashley smiled and kissed him back. Lightning broke the kiss and stared at her dreamily. Ashley chuckled and nuzzled Lightning's fender, and Lightning nuzzled her back. Ashley bitted her lips and then she drove next to Lightning and she sunk down on her wheels and closed her eyes. Lightning got close to her and gave her a goodnight kiss. He saw Ashley smile and felt her grabbing his wheel. Lightning stayed next to Ashley and closed his eyes.

* * *

Wow! A lot of typing I did! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon


End file.
